The Angel and The Devil
by SillyRaveGirl
Summary: On his first day at a new school, Gaara meets Naruto and gang. Later that day, Gaara talks to his on-line best friend. What will happen when Gaara discovers that he's been talking to the person he just met? GaaNaru
1. The First Day pt1

I don't own Naruto or the band Psyclon Nine or anything affiliated with either one...and if I did...Naruto would be a yaoi. xD

It starts off kind of slow, but I promise, it will get better as it goes, and if it doesn't, I'm sorry.

**Gaara's Point of View:**

I glanced over at my clock, 5:30 am. A sigh escaped my lips. Today is the first day at my new school. My bastard father made me move here, he knew I would hate it here. I shifted under the covers, trying to fall asleep for the remainder of my time alone. It wasn't long before I heard a loud banging at my door.

"Get the fuck up, kid!" my father called and kept banging on the door.

"I'm up!" I screamed.

"Good! Now get your ass in the shower and hurry up!" He stormed off and went downstairs. I sighed heavily as I got out of my bed and turned my lamp on. My eyes glanced around my new room; it wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. It had two windows and a connecting bathroom. I was glad because I didn't have to worry about my brother and sister needing to use the bathroom. Then again, it didn't even matter, I didn't spend much time in there anyway. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some black silk boxers and socks. I shut the drawer and went into my bathroom. My eyes looked at the mirror. Red hair. I was the only person in my family with red hair. It's ironic how the only child that made his mother insane has red hair; blood red at that. I noticed the tattoo on my forehead, I looked away not wanting to dwell on the past and the reasons why it's there. With that, I undressed and got into the shower.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

"Naruto, wake up." Iruka's voice called me softly in a motherly tone. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. 6am.

"Ugh. I'm up." I tossed the covers off and got up. I had 30 minutes before the bus; not enough time for a shower. I threw on some white pants with black chains and a white long sleeved shirt with buckles on the sleeves and waist. It wasn't cold or anything, just the beginning of fall. After I brushed my teeth and hair, I applied thin lines of eyeliner around my eyes. 30 minutes had passed and Iruka kissed my forehead as I walked out the door towards the bus stop. Something must of caught my attention, because the next thing I knew, I was running after the bus.

**Gaara's Point of View:**

My father kept glancing at me while we drove. I don't know if it was because my eyeliner was thicker than normal, because of hate, or because the music in my headphones were too loud; it was probably all three. I glared at him and turned the music louder.

_"Blood stained sheets, mask our grief, will render our tryst incomplete..."_

The wonderful noise of my favorite band, Psyclon Nine, graced my ears, instead of my father's repetitive yelling and cursing about me not being like my older siblings. We arrived at the school at 6:45. Students were outside talking in rather small groups. I glanced around and then focused on the ground as my father led me into the school. I was given a schedule and led to my first period; English. At least it was a class I half-way enjoyed. The teacher introduced me briefly and told me to take a seat in the back. I sighed and sat my books down just as the bell rang. My eyes darted around the room then to the door as a blonde fell through it onto the ground. I couldn't help but to stare. He was wearing all white and looked...angelic. His eyes were a crystal blue and as much as I could see, he had blood red streaks through his hair. He was stunning.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei! My bus left me and I had to run all the wa--" the teacher cut him off with a finger pointing to the blonde's seat.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I sighed and walked to my seat. As I walked, I noticed a new boy sitting next to my seat. I looked at Sasuke, who sat in front of the new boy and smiled; he knew my intentions. I was going to befriend him, or at least try. I took my seat and looked the boy over. He was pale and slender. His hair went just past his ears and matched the crimson colored threads in his pants, which were quite baggy and had chains, similar to mine. He wore a red fishnet shirt under a tight t-shirt with an elaborate skull design. He was definitely someone that I wanted to talk to. I kept staring until Kakashi-sensei's voice caught my attention.

"Naruto? Is our new student _really_ that important?" he sighed and continued his lesson. My face turned red when his eyes fixed upon mine. I smiled softly and tried to focus on the lesson, but my eyes kept glancing over to him. I sighed and put my head down.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke shook me lightly, "Kakashi put us into pairs."

"Eh, teme?" I groaned and sat up straight. "Who's my partner?" Sasuke just pointed to the new boy. I smiled to myself. Maybe I'd get to know him a little. I scooted my chair over to his desk and gave him a bright smile. "Hey, I'm Naruto."

**Gaara's Point of View:**

I blinked at him then looked down at my paper.

"So what do we have to do?" he asked me. I sighed and spoke above a whisper.

"We have to write a short story." He looked me directly in the eyes and smiled softly.

"Is there a topic?" He asked me and I shook my head. He picked my pen up and began writing an outline that was done in five minutes, give or take a few. I took the paper and read it over. The idea was okay…it reminded me of a Star-Wars/Lord of the Rings cross-over with…unicorns? What the hell? I raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Do you not like it?" he questioned, "I'll write another…" I shook my head and laid the paper down.

"It's fine." I said very quiet. Honestly, I didn't care if it was the gayest story ever. He wrote it, I didn't. He just smiled and began writing the rough draft

"So what's your name?" he asked me. I looked at the cover of my notebook, it read 'Gaara' in small letters. "So, Gaara, why did you move here?" I stayed silent and shrugged, looking away carelessly. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway." He shifted in his chair and my eyes glanced at the paper when he began to write again.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

"I'm done!" I smiled at Gaara. He took the paper and read it over without expression, so that made me think it sucked. He nodded and laid the paper down. "Well?" the bell rang and he stood up.

"I'll spell check it." He left with those words. I scrambled to get my things together when Sasuke came up to me.

"So did you find out anything?" he smirked and waited for me to walk with him.

"All I found out was his name…" My eyes turned into thin slits.

"Heh, don't scare this one away. He's _adorable_." He rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"Oh, haha." I said sarcastically, pushing him by the shoulder and walking into my next class.


	2. The First Day pt2

Woot! Chapter two!! I was so happy when I got my first review.

Thank you so much! I'm glad someone likes it.

So here's chapter two!

**Gaara's Point of View:**

My next class I would dread for the rest of the year—History. Please tell me why I should care about the past? So the Chinese learned to etch text onto wooden blocks. Woo. Yeah. I can see myself gawking over it in 20 years. _Psh._

The learning doesn't bother me as much as the constant glares and whispers from the people in front of me. Obviously, they don't like people that are different. I heard whispers of 'emo', 'goth', and 'fag', among them. One of them got up and walked over to me and sat down. I looked him over, is anyone was a freak in this room, it was him. He had brown hair, sharpened teeth that resembled those of canine and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks.

"So," he began, "you an emo fag?" I said nothing and stared at him emotionless. He got tired of me not saying anything back and walked away snickering. He sat back down and a chorus of giggles went through the group. During the whole class, the group kept glancing back and whispering. I just shrugged it all off and paid attention to the lesson, which was so stupid and boring. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring, and when it did, I was so happy. I gathered my things and went to my third period—Math.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

All through second period I thought about Gaara. '_I hope he's finding his way around alright.'_ I thought. I tried paying attention but I kept thinking about questions to ask him. I pulled out some paper and scribbled the questions down. Neji looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you have a new student in your first?" I blushed slightly. Neji wasn't stupid, in fact, I swear he was physic.

"Yeah." I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"So, you're making him a 20 question test?" We both looked at my paper and sadly enough, it did look like a 20 question test. I sighed and crumbled it up. Neji shook his head and smiled, "If you push yourself on too fast, he'll distance himself." The bell rang and I was left with that statement. What the hell did it mean!? I ran the sentence through my head over and over again when I got into my third period. I glanced at the door and saw Gaara pass through it.

**Gaara's Point of View:**

I walked through the door and almost immediately spotted Naruto. I guess it was because he was near a window and had the angelic appearance again.

"Oi! Gaara!" he called, smiling and pointing at the desk next to him. I blinked and went to sit next to him. "How was your second?" I shrugged and looked around where we were sitting; in the back un-surrounded. It was the same in first period, too, other than his friend. I looked to the front of the classroom and thought nothing more of it. I felt a piece of paper slide under my hand and I looked at Naruto and raised an invisible eyebrow, he nodded. I opened it and read silently : _I feel like such an idiot, but there is so much I want to know…and since you're not too verbal, would you answer them in writing?_

I sighed and figured that I might as well answer them or he might not shut up. I ran my hand through my hair and began to reply. When I was finished I passed the paper back to Naruto.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I smiled at him when he passed the note back. I opened it and read it silently to myself. (a/n: the questions are really dumb. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any good ones.)

_1. How old are you? :__** 16**_

_2. Why'd you move here? : __**I don't know.**_

_3. Want a ride home? : __**No.**_

_4. Is that your natural hair color? : __**Yes**_

_5. What kind of music do you like? : __**Techno, industrial, drum and bass.**_

_** Now please, stop with the questions.**_

I was happy he replied at least. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for lunch. "Oi, Gaara." I whispered. He sat his pen down hard and glared at me from the corner of his eye. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Kiba turned around and smirked.

"Already asking him on a date? I wouldn't put it past you. You do hang out with Sasuke and Neji." He smirked again and laughed.

"Shut up dog boy. Like it's any of your business." My eyebrows frowned. "So will you?" I turned back to Gaara.

"I guess so.." he didn't seem too happy about it because it took him forever to gather his things when the bell rang.

**Gaara's Point of View:**

I followed the blonde to his lunch table.. which was outside. I didn't care that it was outside, or under a tree. It was just cold outside and I didn't exactly have a jacket with me. His friends were sitting there, one I recognized from earlier and one I've never seen before.

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Neji!" Naruto broke the silence. "I brought Gaara." Neji nodded his head and bit into his sandwich and Sasuke waved slightly. I just blinked and looked around nervously. Naruto sat down and patted a spot next to him for me to sit. I took the invitation and sat, looking down into my lap.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be wearing a jacket?" Neji questioned him.

"It isn't that cold." A shiver went through me when he said cold. My family's from a warm area, we didn't get many climate changes, so I wasn't really used to 'fall'.

"You say that now, but when you get a cold in a week, don't say we didn't warn you." Sasuke said and they both stood up and left, leaving me and the 20 question kid behind.

"They treat me like I'm five! It's so annoying. Plus, they always leave together!" He kept rambling on about everything like he's known me for years… I don't think I've ever heard someone talk so much, I was beginning to get a headache. "Gaara? Are you okay?" He asked. I had my fingers pressed to my temple, rubbing it slowly.

"I'm fine. Where's the bathroom?" I asked, hoping to get away for awhile.

"I'll show you. I need to find Neji and Sasuke anyways." He got up and threw away his food and led me to the bathroom. "I'll see ya later!" He smiled and walked off. I went into the bathroom and went to a mirror. There wasn't anyone in there, or so I thought.

"Mmm..Neji." I swallowed hard. Was that…moaning!? Jesus! I can't get a moment of peace… The breathing and the moaning in the stall behind me made me think…_The guy moaned Neji's name, Sasuke and Neji left together…Oh wow. That's fun…_ I shook my head and left the bathroom.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I couldn't find those guys anywhere! I searched all over and asked just about everyone. They hadn't seen them so I just went to my next class. 6th period finally came. I found out Gaara had photography along with Neji and I. I didn't think that Gaara would be a photographer. Neji sits next to me and Gaara's all the way across the room.

"Neji," I whispered. He turned his head slightly towards me.

"Hm?"

"Where did you and Sasuke go after lunch?" I swear his cheeks turned bright red.

"Inside, why?"

"Because, I couldn't find you guys anywhere! Usually, you guys go to the library, but noooooo, not today!" He just sighed and continued to edit photos on the computer. The bell rang and Gaara left really fast. I followed him out to the front of the school. "Oi! Gaara! Wait!" He slowed his pace. "Um…" I fumbled with a piece of paper and a pen until I wrote my number down on it.

"What is it? My father's waiting." He said softly in a monotone voice. I shoved the paper at him.

"Call me if you need to be shown around the town?" He shrugged and went to his dad's car. I sat on the steps and couldn't wait to tell Iruka about him.

Alright! Woo! Man, it looks like a lot when it's on paper… but oh well.


	3. At home

Woo! Chapter three! Yeah. I think that the POV's may be a little bit longer.

**I don't own AIM.**

Enjoy!

**Gaara's Point of View:**

"Who the hell was that?" my father spat out.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"You don't know, yet he's giving you his phone number?" I shrugged. "So, are you going to tell me who he is?"

"I don't know!" I said louder. He grabbed my face and turned it to him.

"Don't get an attitude." His grip was tight, there would be bruises tomorrow. "Now, tell me who he was!"

"Some kid that followed me all day. I don't know what he wanted." He let go roughly and we drove through a stoplight. We finally got home and I was pushed inside.

"You're going to walk home tomorrow. I'm not wasting gas on your sorry ass." He stormed off into the living room and I went into my room. Temari had been in there before I got home, because my curtains were opened and my room was neat and tidy. She actually cared about how I lived. She hated how our father treated me, but she didn't want the beatings instead, so she couldn't do much about it. I sighed and tossed my bag down and turned on my computer. I signed into AIM and searched my buddy list. _He_ was on and I received an instant message almost instantly.

BloodstainedBlonde: Hey : How was your day?

SandCoffin: / It was okay. Could have been better, as always. How was yours?

BloodstainedBlonde: Pretty good. Until lunch. I kind of got abandoned again…

SandCoffin: Again? I'm sorry.

BloodstainedBlonde: Aw. Don't be. It's been happening a lot lately.

We continued to talk to each other about nothing, like always. Talking to _him_ made me feel happy. We've never exchanged names before, mostly because if _his_ adoptive father knew, he'd flip, and if Temari knew, she'd watch me like a hawk. Pretty soon, I heard a knock at the door.

"Gaara?" My sister's voice called from behind the door. "Dinner's ready and dad wants you to come down tonight."

"I'll be down in a minute.." I said sighing.

SandCoffin: I have to go. I'm being summoned by _**it**_.

BloodstainedBlonde: Alright. I'll talk to you later.

SandCoffin signed off.

I shut down the computer and went downstairs.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I sat and watched Gaara pull away. He and his father looked nothing alike, except for the hairstyle…but that was it. His father looked upset about something, but I shrugged it off and continued waiting for Iruka. It wasn't long, thank God, because it started to rain.

"So how was your day, Naruto?" I smiled and began blabbing about Gaara.

"He's got amazing eyes." I smiled. Iruka knew I was gay, and he was the only one, other than Sasuke and Neji.

"Aww. Young love." Iruka laughed.

"Don't make fun! I highly doubt he's gay. I mean, he's just too…mm," I searched for a word. "Perfect?" I said almost whispering it. We stopped by a gas station and got a slushie. I was a slushie addict, so Iruka always picked me up on Mondays and we'd get one. When we got home I got on my computer almost instantly. _He_ wasn't on yet, but I knew _he_ would be soon. I got up and changed into my pjs. I always put them on when I got home, they were so comfy, and I loved being comfortable. Right after I finished, he was online. If the computer wasn't on a sturdy desk, it would of flew off because I jumped at it so quickly.

BloodstainedBlonde: Hey : How was your day?

(a/n: What are the odds of that?)

I was disappointed that he had to go, but he'd be online later. He always was. I decided to see if Sasuke and Neji were on, and they were. I started a group chat.

BloodstainedBlonde: Hey guys :

IWillKillHim: Hey dobe.

Byakugan: Hello Sasuke, Naruto.

Sasuke's name isn't as bad as it seems, it's really a joke, considering why he wants to kill him. Him—being his brother, Itachi. He stole all of Sasuke's watermelon Blow-pops when they were younger. Sasuke was 10, Itachi was 13…and they still nag at each other about it.

Byakugan: So, Naruto, why'd you chase after the redhead so fast?

IWillKillHim: Tch. He probably wanted to give him his number along with a cheesy excuse.

BloodstainedBlonde:…Shut up teme. No one asked you.

Byakugan: You'll never learn, Naruto. –sigh-

IStoleThemPops: Hey guys! :D

IWillKillHim: Itachi! What the hell!? Get the hell out!?

IStoleThemPops: Why should I? You can't make me.

IWillKillHim: Don't make me come into your room.

IStoleThemPops: Bahahaa. Oh noes! Sasuke's going to do something to me! Eep!

IWillKillHim signed off.

BloodstainedBlonde: You're going to get it now, Itachi. smiles

IStoleThemPops signed off.

Byakugan: Blow-pops. Jesus, they're weird.

BloodstainedBlonde: I know. Hey, call me later okay? It's time for dinner.

Byakugan: Okay, bye.

BloodstainedBlonde signed off.

I went downstairs and kept thinking about Gaara. I wondered what he was eating, I also wondered if he ate alone. I sighed and began to eat my ramen. (of course)

**Gaara's Point of View:**

I sat at the table across from Temari, Kankuro on one side, and my father on the other. I only had a small amount of food because I hated eating in front of people, they always look at me weird.

"I'm getting a job. I'm going to begin searching tomorrow." My father paused and took a sip of water. "Temari, Kankuro, all I want you to do is keep an eye on Gaara. Make sure he cleans up after himself, and make sure he does his homework. I don't think I could handle him here longer than he has to be." Temari sighed and Kankuro rolled his eyes and kept eating. I picked up my glass and drank from it slowly, then excused myself and did my own dishes. I was glad Temari had talked to father about the chore situation. He had me doing everything. So she pointed out that if I just cleaned up after myself, I would stay in my room and out of his way. I grabbed my water glass and went back upstairs to my room. I took a seat at my computer and took out my homework. I had to spell check that story Naruto had written. I smiled at myself because his expression was so cute when I read it over. I shook him from my thoughts and began editing. I finished and turned on my computer once again. A warming feeling came over me when _he_ IMed me.

BloodstainedBlonde: How was dinner?

SandCoffin: Okay. He's getting a job.

BloodstainedBlonde: That's good! He won't be around to pester you and hurt you as much! hug

SandCoffin: Yeah. –hugs back-

I was always happy talking to this boy. _He _understands me. _He _had no family, just an adoptive father. At least _he_ was happy. I never told _him_ everything about my life. I didn't tell _him_ I was moving because I didn't want _him_ to worry about me making friends. When it reached 11 pm, I got another instant message.

PuppetMaster: Dad said get off and go to bed.

SandCoffin: Whatever. I'm going.

Stupid Kankuro. I exed his box out.

SandCoffin: I have to go… :

BloodstainedBlonde: Aww. cling Noo!

SandCoffin: -smiles- I'll be online tomorrow.

BloodstainedBlonde: Alright. Sleep well. :

SandCoffin: You too.

SandCoffin signed off.

I put the computer on idle and changed into my pjs. I wore my favorite set; black bottoms with red x trim that hung low on my hips, along with a red tank top with a large black x on the front and back, it stopped a few inches before my pants. I walked to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and hair before crawling into bed. Pretty soon I was thinking about Naruto, then I fell asleep.

Alright! Not much to say other than odd how Gaara and Naruto have been talking to each other for awhile, right? Haha. Itachi…xD Man, making him sarcastic is fun. :


	4. Most Bizarre Lunch, EVER

Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed so far! :D Reviews make me a happy person!

So, here's chapter four!

Sorry I haven't updated in like, two weeks, or something like that. I was busy with family things such as mother's day and school stuff. Plus my dad was home, and I don't like him being around when I'm writing, or that awkward conversation happens…

Dad: What are you doing?

Me: UMMMMMM..School assignment?

Dad: On what?

Me: Ehhhhh…-says something incoherently- for a creative writing class?

Dad: I want to read it..

Me: NO NO NO NO NO!! It's a secret…

Yeah, that's how that would roll.

So enjoy!

* * *

**Naruto's Point of View**

"So, you've got a boy on the internet, and then you have Gaara at school. How will you break it to Gaara!" Sasuke said slightly sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I almost shouted. "I don't have to tell anyone anything!" I sighed. "So, are you guys going to tell me where you were this afternoon?" I heard Sasuke tense, and Neji's huff of breath.

"I had some business to take care of with someone." Neji said.

"And I had to go to the bathroom." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh.." Was all I had to say. "Well, I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you guys at school." There was a small chorus of byes and then I hung up. I stood up and walked into the bathroom to start the bath. I let the warm water run over my hand before I discarded my clothes. My body sunk slowly into the bath. I was happy that Iruka had bought a big bathtub, he only did because we loved baths so much. I smiled and sunk lower to my neck. I always used my bath time to think about things. I thought about Gaara almost immediately. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks when I thought about him. There was still so much I wanted to know, but I reminded myself that I did have almost a full school year with the redhead. I grabbed a washcloth that had a green frog printed on it and put soap onto it. I washed myself slowly and washed my hair after. It was almost midnight when I slipped into some lime green boxers and got into bed. The bath had relaxed me so much, I fell asleep upon impact with my pillow.

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

Temari shook me lightly, "Gaara, wake up." I rolled over and looked at her sleepily. "Dad's gone, come downstairs and eat something." Her voice was soft and she had a pleading tone.

"I'm not hungry." I said above a whisper.

"Don't lie to me. You didn't eat but two bites at dinner last night. You can't keep doing this." She was worried about me, after all, she was the only one that cared at all. I sighed. She was right. I threw the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Alright." I said softly. I followed her sluggishly downstairs and into the kitchen to find Kankuro already at the table.

"Oh my God, Satan came to breakfast!" He smirked. Temari gave him an evil glare and he went back to eating. I sat down in my usual seat and she placed a plate of eggs, half a chocolate-chip waffle, and a piece of bacon in front of me. She knew I loved chocolate-chip waffles. I ate slowly and drank some juice.

"Do you want a ride to school, Gaara?" Temari questioned. I nodded and Kankuro was about to make a comment when Temari coughed. "What about after school?" I shook my head no. I actually felt like walking today. I finished eating and washed my dishes. When I finished, I went upstairs and got into the shower, putting on clothes after. I decided to wear blue today. Blue threaded pants, blue fishnet, and a black, tight-fitting t-shirt with a blue X on it. I didn't really realize it until then, but I had a thing for x's. They were on a lot of things I owned. I went back into the bathroom and put eyeliner on. Just as I finished, I heard Temari call for me to come down and go to school. I got into her car and Kankuro glared at me. In return, I glared back. I rolled my eyes when he looked away. It was a shame that Temari was a junior, and Kankuro a sophomore. She would be there to make sure Kankuro didn't harass me, but when I become junior, life will be hell. I know he'll make it that way. We arrived at school and I went inside to find Naruto waiting for me.

"Morning, Gaara!" He smiled brightly. I just nodded my head. "Did you happen to see Sasuke or Neji when you came in?" I did see them, making out behind a tree, but I shook my head. I figured if they didn't tell him, then it was supposed to be unknown by the blonde. I walked past the blonde and into the classroom, taking my seat from the previous day.

The day went by pretty fast, other than second. That boy Naruto had referred to as "dog boy" kept asking me questions about lunch yesterday and about Naruto giving me his phone number. I didn't say anything; I just glared the whole time. Nothing eventful happened in third period, other than Naruto staring at me the whole time, but I pretended like I didn't notice.

Lunch came and the two friends of Naruto didn't show up. Sasuke had snapped at Naruto this morning, so the blonde was quiet for the most of the period, until we needed to work on the story.

"They've been acting really strange over the past few days. Ever since summer ended. You're sure you haven't seen them?" he looked at his lunch to me and then back again.

"I'm sure." I said quietly. I sort of felt bad for him. Maybe I should tell him. I was about to when some string of events happened. This string of events weren't bad, nor were they good. They were fucking bizarre.

(a/n: Sorry this POV is so long. I got into it and then this next thing popped into my head, and it just had to be told in Gaara's POV or it wouldn't be as great.)

I heard music from far off and just shut my mouth. It sounded like it was coming closer; and it was. I looked toward the direction and saw about four guys walk around the corner of the building. A tall blue boy with a radio in his hand was playing Rhianna's song "Shut Up and Drive," a blonde with a ponytail with hair in front of his left eye, another with short, red hair, and one in the front with long black hair, white Vogue sunglasses, and hot pink nails. They all wore matching trench coats; different colors: blue-boy- yellow, blondie- red, red-head- purple, and the sunglass boy- hot pink. If you ask me, they looked like Power Ranger Princesses; each with a penis, mind you. The dark haired one flipped his hair over a shoulder, smirked, and came my way.

* * *

**Naruto Point of View**

"Naruto!!" Itachi called, "How are you!!" I smiled at him.

"Hey Itachi!!" I called back. I looked at Gaara who had the 'wtf' look on his face, and laughed. "That's Sasuke's brother." I whispered.

"Naruto, baby! How are you!?" the blonde, Deidara said in a chipper voice.

"Same as last time, Deidara sweetie." I winked. They got a kick out of me acting like them.

"So, who's your friend?" the red head, Sasori, said.

"He's so hott." Itachi said. I swear a blush crept onto Gaara's face, then in a snap it went back to the 'wtf' look again.

"He reminds me of you, Sasori!" Kisame said, setting down the radio.

"Omg. He totally does, babe." Deidara said, waving his hand toward Sasori.

(a/n: Yes, Deidara does say O M G.)

"Damn, I'm hott then." Sasori smiled. He went and sat next to Gaara, who looked like he was about to be raped. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't there, he would have been.

"Omg! Myspace picture!!" Deidara squeeled and pulled out a camera and began taking pictures. I think we ended up in half of them, Gaara looking terrified as they kept going. Itachi was posing for a series of pictures when we began a conversation.

"Where's my darling baby brother?" –click-

"He isn't around. He and Neji are always missing." –click- My expression saddened and the Itachi walked over to me, leaning over into my face, holding his sunglasses down on his nose so his pink-lidded eyes could be seen.

"Naruto," he grabbed my hand, "I'll find out what's wrong with him. You're too cute to have worry all over your face." I nodded at him and he stood up straight, fixing his sunglasses. "Boys! We're out!" Itachi waved at us.

"Bye cutie!" Sasori said to Gaara.

"Bye Naruto, baby!" Deidara yelled. I just waved and they were gone. I turned my head to Gaara and he looked like he had been molested.

"Gaara?" I tilted my head to the side, "Gaa-"

"What. The. Fuck." His eyes widened. Apparently he has never seen anything like that. I remember the first time I saw them. I had the same facial expression.

"I know, it's a lot to take in at once…" I trailed off. He just looked at me. "But you'll get used to it." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we parted ways.

"So, you're hanging out with the gayest man alive now?" Kiba asked me rudely.

"No! They came to us!" I yelled.

"Naruto. Kiba. Detention." Jiraya said,

"But!" We both said.

"I don't want to hear another word." I sighed and put my head down. Just what I needed…

* * *

Annnd, yeah!

All I have to say is Itachi. :

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. He knows where my house is? Great

Thank you for all the reviews!

They make me a happy person. xD

So here's Chapter Five!!

**Gaara's Point of View**

6th period came and all I could hear was Naruto's complaining about getting detention. _'Good.' _I thought '_He won't try to follow me home…' _Our teacher gave an assignment for homework. Taking pictures of things we enjoy at home. I sighed. I could take a picture of an empty box…it was the only enjoyable thing at home. I yawned and took the camera I was handed and left quickly. I really didn't want to walk home, I know I had said I did earlier, but now, not so much. I gazed up into the sky and saw nothing but grey clouds approaching quickly. I decided to take a picture of it, being as I enjoy dark skies. I pulled out the camera and snapped a photo. I began walking at a quick pace. I was about half way home when I felt a large raindrop hit my nose. "Fantastic." I muttered out and continued to walk until the rain began to pour. The rain began to make my eyeliner smear and my clothes become wet. I looked down at the ground. "What else could go wrong today?" My head lifted and faced towards the sky so the water could hit my face. I turned my head to the sound of an approaching car.

"Oi, Gaara!" It was the blonde. _'Great…'_

"Naruto?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep! Do you want a ride home?" I shrugged and got into the car. I looked around. A BMW? Wow… I looked into the front seat and saw that Naruto wasn't the one driving. "This is Iruka," he smiled, "my adoptive father." He turned to the driver, "This is Gaara." The brown-haired man turned around, enough to see me and smiled.

"Hello Gaara! It's nice to meet you." Wow…he was almost like Naruto.. All happy and such. I smiled slightly.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, too." I said quickly. Iruka began to drive and I was asked where I lived. _'Crap. Now Naruto will know where I live. This isn't going to go well with father if he finds out…' _"1578 Desert Street." I sighed because the name of the street reminded me of my old home. I saw Naruto smile yet again.

"That's a huge house!" He almost screamed. Great. He already knew where the house was.

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Iruka questioned. Naruto's eyes fogged and he looked away. "I guess we'll talk about it later then?" Naruto nodded in agreement. We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car grabbing my things.

"Thank you." I said as I shut the door. I looked around and saw that no one was home. "Thank god." I whispered to myself as I walked to the front door, letting myself in.

**Naruto's Point of View**

"Shut the hell up Kiba! Why does my life matter to you!?" I stormed out of the detention room

"Because! It's fucking hilarious!" he called after me.

"Why?" I stopped and turned around. "Because I'm not like you? Because I don't have parents? A real family? Because I don't dress like you? Act like you? Why!?" Tears were forming in my eyes and I was having trouble seeing with the blurry vision. He grabbed the front of my shirt and stared me in the eyes.

"You're such a fucking freak." He hit me across the face and I yelped softly, falling to the ground.

"Naruto! There you are! Detention let out..five…What the…who are you!?" I heard Iruka question and saw Kiba run off. "Bastard.." I herd my elder gritting his teeth when he kneeled next to me. "How bad did he hurt you?"

"It was just a smack.." I said softly. "It isn't as bad as last time.." (a/n: 'Last time' will be explained later on.)

"Yeah." He helped me up and we walked to the car. "It's going to rain. The window in your room is shut, isn't it?" I thought for a minute.

"I think so, unless Gamatatsu got out and opened it." I joked. Gamatatsu was my pet frog. He followed me for what seemed like days before I brought him inside.

Eventually the rain began to pour and I saw someone standing in the rain. As Iruka slowed I saw that it was Gaara. "Oh my God! It's Gaara! Pull over!" He rolled down the window and I called out, "Oi, Gaara!" We offered him a ride and he accepted. I introduced Iruka and Gaara to each other and smiled the whole time. He told us where he lived and that's when I had to open my stupid mouth. "That's a huge house!" I could of hit myself.

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Iruka questioned me. I knew I'd have to explain it sooner or later, so I picked later because I really wasn't sure that I wanted to tell him in front of Gaara. "I guess we'll talk about it later then?" I nodded. I didn't realize when we pulled into Gaara's driveway until I heard the door shut. I sighed and watched him go into his house as Iruka pulled the car out of the driveway. "Okay, now tell me why you were in that house? Don't try lying." I sighed. Iruka was right, if I tried to lie, he'd find out. He's so damn smart.

"Sasuke, Neji, and I went on a walk..and noticed it was for sale..and people were moving into it..and.." I stopped for a second.

"And?" We pulled into our driveway.

"And we went inside…"

"Oh my God. Please tell me you guys didn't do it on Gaara's furniture." He whispered in a deep voice. I sweat-dropped.

"God no! I'd be so guilty! We just messed around." I stopped. That sounded wrong.. "Not what it sounds like!! We snooped around. Tried on clothes…You know messed with their stuff." I followed Iruka inside.

"Naruto," he sighed, "what if they had caught you? You'd be in jail." He sat on the couch.

"But I didn't get caught!" I said, trying to save myself from a punishment.

"Yeah, but if I let you go, you won't learn anything." He sighed heavily this time. "You're grounded for a week…" He said softly, showing he didn't want to do what he just did.

"Alright.." I began to walk to my room slowly.

"Ahem." Iruka looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Cell phone, internet modem, cable cord, video game cords, and whatever else. You can keep your music though." I sighed and went to my room, collected what he had asked for, and went back into the living room to fork over my fun. "Thank you." I went back to my room and sat at my computer desk, getting out my homework.

"I guess I won't be talking to you tonight, dammit." I looked at the AIM icon on my computer as I clicked on my WMA (1) and put on some Pendulum. "He'll understand…" With that, I began my homework.

Yeah. So that's that. Hopefully another chapter up tonight along with this one!


	6. Explination

Woo! Chapter 6!

Yeah, two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! My dad and step-mom are out for the night…sooo.

No peering over my shoulder! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

I looked around my house just to make sure no one was home, and then went to the cabinet that held the food I was permitted to eat as a snack. I grabbed a small bag of Cheese-Its and went to my room. It was so quiet. I liked it. I turned on my computer and signed onto AIM.

He wasn't there.

"Maybe he got grounded…" I said softly. (a/n: lol) I worked on my History and Algebra homework before Photography. What the hell was I supposed to capture in this house that was enjoyable? I thought for a moment.

Computer. –click-

Stereo. –click-

Bed. –click-

Posters. –click-

Bath. –click-

I shrugged. If the teacher didn't like these, he could stick his own camera up his ass. I finished that thought as I heard a car door slam. I rushed to my window and saw that my father's car was parked outside. _'Shit.'_ I thought. _'Where is Temari?!' _Dad wouldn't hurt me too bad if she was home, but that wasn't the case now.

"Gaara!" He screamed. "Get down here, NOW!" I put the camera away and went down the stairs, cautiously. "What the hell took you so long?" He pointed to the couch. "Sit." He commanded. "Why the hell isn't the kitchen clean?" I shrugged and he grabbed my shirt collar. "Why?"

"Temari said…that I was to clean up after myself." His hand gripped my jaw.

"Is Temari home?" he questioned angrily and I shook my head. "Then I expect you to clean up in her absence. I'm leaving again and this house better be spotless when I get back." He let go roughly and slammed the door behind him. My hand went to where my father's hand was and rubbed it gently.

"Bastard…" I hissed as I walked into the kitchen to do the dishes. I cleaned until the house was spotless.

"Gaara?" I heard Temari call. My head turned to the noise. "Gaara…" Her eyes were soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry, I forgot I had a date…" She sat a bag on the table. "I brought you some food…Italian? Alfredo and breadsticks…I knew you liked it so…" I thanked her and went up to my room. AIM was still pulled up and he wasn't signed on still.

"Ugh." I plopped onto my bed, ate the food that was given to me, and went to sleep.

The next few days went by quickly, it was already Friday, lunchtime.

"Oi, Gaara." Naruto whispered. I swear, if the blonde had said that one time, he has said it a million times. My jade eyes met with his blue ones, that said I was listening. "Look at Neji and Sasuke. They're acting like high-school girls! Giggling and blushing…" He sighed. He's just going to have to get over it…

**Naruto's Point of View:**

Fridays made me happy. All except this one. Usually I'd sit my happy butt on my computer or go out with Sasuke and Neji. It was lunch time and I hadn't said but a few sentences to Gaara all day. Neji and Sasuke are together…Itachi did his research, like he said he would, and came to me with the information that the two were going out, or whatever. That was yesterday.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. "What's wrong?" Tch. Like he didn't fucking know. I shook my head. How could he kept that secret from me for two months? "Look," he begun, "I know you're upset."

"Upset?!" I half-stood. "Why didn't you just tell me!?" I knew the answer already.

"Because, we didn't want you to feel bad." Neji said. I just sighed.

"Whatever. I feel worse now than I would of if you told me then." The bell rang and we all walked into the building and went our separate ways.

(a/n: Sorry for that being short. I had no ideas on what to have Naruto say.)

**Gaara's Point of View**

I walked into the locker room of my 4th period and got my gym clothes out.

"Hey, Gaara." I half jumped. It was Sasuke.

"Hi." I said quietly. We continued to undress and change into our gym clothes. I tied my shoes and sighed.

"Gaara? Can I talk to you? It's about Naruto…" I raised my non-existent eyebrow and shrugged. I wondered why he felt the need to talk to me about Naruto. It's not like I know enough about him to help out with anything or whatever. I looked at him and waited for him to go on. We walked into the gym and began stretching. "Well, I guess you know about Neji and I." I huffed. God yeah, I knew. My mind went back to that time in the bathroom. I shuddered. "Do you think you can keep an eye on Naruto?" I looked at him with my eyebrow-that-didn't-exist raised again.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I mean like, not baby-sit…just look out for him… He's upset at us, and usually if he gets upset, he'll do things he'll regret later…" I sighed. I didn't want to look after him, but I didn't want to not look after him either…

"I guess…I'll try…I mean it will be easy…He's in three of my classes and kind of follows me around." I said slowly.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "he's got a reason for that." He paused. "Kiba…"

"He's an ass." I cut in.

"Ah, so you've met him. Well, once Neji and I came out, we were kind of shunned from the whole 'clique' almost everyone's in. They don't like gay people too well. And Naruto wasn't liked ever since he came here a reason, I'll let him tell you, so we decided to befriend him. Immediately he was gay, and beat up even more. Every new person that came along, Naruto would try to become friends with. You know, make them feel welcome, and such." I nodded as he went on. "Well, Kiba took notice and started shit so that Naruto wouldn't have any friends other than us. He follows you around so that you won't have time to listen to Kiba and his bullshit." We ended our jog that we had begun after stretching. I made a small noise of understanding and he continued. "So you don't think he's weird or anything, right?"

"Not at all. Besides, I don't think I would have been accepted into the 'clique' thing anyways." We were in the locker room and I pointed to my clothes. He laughed.

"True." We got dressed into out normal clothes again and walked out of the gym. "Don't tell him I told you any of this, he'd be even more upset with me, okay?" I nodded. At least now I knew why he was so persistent with following me. I went into my 5th period, Home economics. Home economics was dumb. Especially because I had to sit behind Kiba, which made it stupid.

"So I heard you and Uchiha were chatting it up. Is Uzumaki not enough?" the annoying boy turned around.

"Shut up." I sighed.

"What'd you say?!" He nearly knocked over the desk I was seated at.

"I said 'shut up'" I said a little louder.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never said that." He grabbed my shirt collar and punched me in the stomach. I coughed and gave him a death glare. My right hand connected with his face and left hand was around his neck.

"What was that last thing you said?" he was pleading for me to let him go when the teacher walked in.

"Kiba, Gaara, detention." Anko said quickly. "Sit down, shut up, and pay attention." I held my stomach. Detention. What will dad do to me when he finds out? I pulled out my phone, checked the time, and went to the bathroom. I pulled out the phone again and began a text message to Temari.

Temari, can you pick me up this afternoon? I have detention. Is dad going to be home?

I sent it and went back to class. I tried to pay attention to Anko's instructions on how to make dumplings, but I wanted a reply to the message. My pocket vibrated and I jumped

Dad will be out until 8. I can pick you up at 4.

I replied with a 'thank you' along with a 'please don't let dad know' and I felt a small sort of relief.

* * *

Poor Gaara. Yeah, again. Sorry for Naruto not having a big part in this chapter, and for Naruto's reason for following Sasuke around sucking. –shrugs- It was all my mind could think of at the time. If I think of something else, I'll re-write it.

:D


	7. A Change of Partners and Detention

All right! Thank you for the reviews!

Hrmm... if there's anything I forgot to say here, it will be at the bottom of the chapter.

I just woke up, so forgive me if anything is misspelled.

* * *

**Naruto's Point of View:**

Lunch had made me so upset. All through my 4th and 5th periods I had my head on my desk. How could my best friends keep such a secret from me? And I didn't even notice anything…Boy I felt stupid when I found out. I wanted to go to 6th so I could see Gaara. He made me not feel so bad. I know it's only been about a week since he came here, but there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on, that makes me feel like I've known him forever! (a/n: if he only knew.)

I walked into my 6th period and immediately walked to the teacher's desk, avoiding Neji completely.

"Mr. Orochimaru? May I switch partners for the rest of the year?" I asked quickly and quietly. "My current partner and I are having personal issues…" He laid his book down and looked at me with his snake-like eyes. I took a step back because his stare was reallllly creepy.

"Do you have anyone you prefer to switch with?" He hissed out, much like the snake would on the cover of his book.

"Um…Whoever Gaara's partners with. I'd like to be partners with him…" I turned my head towards Gaara.

"Well, he's an interesting person, but he works alone. You may work with him though." I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled and ran over to Gaara and sat at the computer beside him.

"What…" I cut his low voice off.

"I'm sitting here from now on. Snake man said I could." I smiled, "Besides, I don't think I want to be around Neji and Sasuke for awhile…or at least until things cool down." I said lowly. I watched Gaara upload his homework assignment and begin to work with the pictures. He was really fast with them. Organizing, editing, forming a collage. "Wow, you're fast." I continued to look on as he worked.

"Hn. I have nothing better to do at home then mess around with a computer." He said slowly. I uploaded mine and began the work we were assigned. I looked at my pictures and compared them to his. His were simple, as mine were more colorful and happy. Glow sticks, plushies, posters, we had a bath tub in common. His was larger than mine, I was jealous. I finished my assignment and picked it up at the printer, putting it into my portfolio, then returning to my seat. Gaara seemed anxious about something. His jade eyes were looking off into the distance, his hand playing with the metal on his pants, and he was biting his lip. It just didn't seem like him, from what I could tell.

"Gaara?" I questioned softly. His head jerked towards me and he looked me in the eyes.

"What." He answered angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He just looked away and shrugged. "Oh.." I said, knowing he didn't want to talk about it. The bell rang and I waved him goodbye, and he did the same.

**Gaara's Point of View:**

6th period was a time to be in the same room as Naruto and be away from him at the same time. I watched him run in, talk to the teacher, and come my way. He had asked if he could be my partner, not getting my consent though. He watched me over my shoulder and it irritated me so much. Honestly, now I couldn't wait for detention. I finished my collage almost instantly, being as I make many for _him_. I loved taking pictures, but I have nothing to take pictures of. Although, I did take one of Kankuro, pinned it on my wall, and played a fun game of darts with it. That made me think of what father had done to me after he found out. I began to play with the metal on my pants and thought of what he'll do if he finds out I had detention when the blonde's voice invaded my thoughts.

"Gaara?" I turned my head quickly and looked into his blue eyes.

"What." I said angrily, not meaning to.

"What's wrong?" I looked away, shrugging. "Oh…" He said softly. I guess he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. The bell rang and we waved each other goodbye, silently. My feet carried me to the detention room where 3 boys were already. Kiba, a boy with a ponytail and lazy expression, and Kankuro. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_'Wait, Kankuro!? Shit…This isn't going to go well…He'll tell father…'_

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing here?" He said loudly. I shrugged and sat down far away from him. "I can't wait to tell dad." My eyes widened.

"Kankuro…please…don't…" I choked out. I wasn't a person to beg, but in this case…

" 'Kankuro…please…don't…'" he mocked. "Waa waa. Get over it." He chuckled. "So, while we're here, what exactly did you do?" Kiba turned around, avoiding eye contact with me.

"We got in a fight." He smirked.

"A fight, eh? Dad will love this." He mused. I sighed heavily and breathed shakily, my hands searching my pockets for my phone. I pulled it out secretly and began a text to Temari.

Temari, Kankuro is going to tell dad…

I sent it and laid my head down. I didn't want to go home today, but if I ran away, I'd get hurt even worse. I kept my mind away from those thoughts and half listened to the conversation happening next to me.

"So, Shikamaru, who's class did you fall asleep in this time?" Kiba asked.

"Anko's." The boy said tiredly.

"Home economics? How the hell do you fall asleep in there?" I heard laughter. I guess the boy just shrugged because there were no more words spoken. I jumped when my cell phone vibrated.

I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do…

I'll admit, when I read those words, I felt like crying. The desk I sat at was next to a wall, and I leaned against it, sighing heavily.

"Alright, go home." Kakashi said. He was in charge of detention today and had his nose in a book the whole time, not paying any attention to us. I stood up slowly and walked behind Kankuro a few feet. Temari was outside waiting. The two of us got in, Kankuro in front, me in back. That's how it always was.

"Kankuro, why do you have to tell dad?" Temari asked, acting like I wasn't in the car. "You know what will happen."

"I know." I heard the smirk in his voice. "He deserves it. He's the reason why mom and uncle are dead." I swallowed hard. I hated being reminded of my past. It was true though. Once I was born, she died soon after. (a/n: more details and whatnot will follow in later chapters.) That's all I knew. Temari sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." She whispered softly. We rode the rest of the way home in silence. The car turned into the driveway and I ran inside, up to my room. My hands shook as I shut the curtains, then I laid down in my bed. My eyes slowly closed as I thought of what dad will do when he gets home.

* * *

**Gaara's Dream: **

_"How did you get those bruises?" The woman sitting across from me asked with comforting eyes._

_"I fell down the stairs." I said, childishly._

_"Mhm." Her pen wrote down everything I told her. "How about that cut on your arm? And gash on your forehead?" She questioned._

_"I tripped in the woods." I lied._

_"Alright, Gaara." She sighed. "I guess we're done for today…" She led me out of the room to my father. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car._

_"Did you tell her exactly what I told you to say?" he asked, angrily. _

_"Yes, daddy." I said quietly. I felt a stinging on my face. "Ow." _

_"I told you not to call me that you bastard." He was angry now. I had forgotten he didn't like me to call him anything. He hated when I spoke, when I was around. He hated me all around. My small hands held my face and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Suck it up you baby. You're 7, not 2." I wiped my tears away and stared out the window, watching the trees go by._

* * *

Sorry Gaara's POV is always longer than Naruto's. Eventually his will become longer, I think. Right now nothing is really happening to him that's of any importance. I guess it's also because I started with Gaara's POV and usually everything happens there first. Hrmm. –shrugs-


	8. Hug!

Alright! Thanks for the reviews. And sorry about not updating last week. Dad decided to not go anywhere…and I want to avoid that awkward conversation as much as possible

And to Dragon Born's Blood, can I use the summary you wrote for my story? It's a lot better than mine.

Heh, like I said, I suck at summaries. ;;

Anyways, Chapter 8!!

* * *

**Naruto's Point Of View**

Iruka and I drove home and we went inside.

"Can I have the internet back?" I asked quietly, hoping for a positive answer.

"No. If I let you have it back, I wouldn't be a good parent, now would I?" He sighed.

"I guess not…" I sighed along with him. "I guess I'm going to work on homework or something…" I went to my room and pulled out my algebra homework.

Y -2x2 + 8x-8

What…The…Hell…

I had no idea how to do that! I was frustrated. "How is raving and being a DJ going to use this?!" I tossed the book across the room. "Why'd I hate to go and get grounded?_ He'd_ help me with it._ He's_ so smart." I scratched my head and looked around my room. What was I supposed to do? A whole weekend of doing nothing sure sounded great…NOT. My room was a complete mess. I guess I could clean it and organize it… I could barely find anything anyways.

Once my clothes were separated and in piles on my floor, I went through my closet. I smiled when I came across a small fox plushie.

"Kyubbi!" "I pat it and kept smiling. I didn't know much about it, other than my parents had given it to me before they passed. I wasn't even told how they passed. I sighed, got up, and sat it on my bed.

"Naruto? Dinn…Oh my God, you have a floor!?" Iruka was so sarcastic, it was great. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, and I found Kyubbi!" I stood up and we went downstairs to eat.

"So," he started as he served a slice of pizza, "how's Gaara?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. He doesn't talk much." I sighed.

"Well, how are Neji and Sasuke doing?" My eyebrows raised.

"They suck." I said, bluntly.

"What? You guys are like inseparable! What happened!?" He asked.

"They're going out." I bit into my slice. "They have been for like two months now, behind my back." I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. That's not even the thing that bothered me the most. They weren't the ones that told me. Itachi did.

"The flaming fairy at the Halloween party last year?" I nodded. "Oh." We finished eating in silence and I went back to my room to finish cleaning.

I glanced at my clock from my position on the floor. 12:08 am.

"Damn, time flies…" I decided that I would go to bed and finish cleaning Saturday. I laid down and looked at my computer. "I hope he doesn't think I died or something." I huffed. Stupid mouth of mine. I held Kyubbi tight and fell asleep.

I woke up early Monday morning, knowing I'd be off of groundation today. I sleepily walked to Iruka's room and tapped him lightly.

"Nyhh. 5 more minutes mommy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hah. Iruka, you're crazy. Can I have my internet things back?" He rolled over with a muffled, 'Nyh sure mom.' I laughed and got my things and headed for my computer.

Once everything was situated again, I signed into AIM to find SandCoffin idle.

**BloodstainedBlonde:** Wake up sleepy!

**BloodstainedBlonde:** poke

**SandCoffin:** 6:01am. You've got to be kidding.

**BloodstainedBlonde:** Aww. Not happy to see me?

**SandCoffin:** No, I'm happy. Just exhausted.

**BloodstainedBlonde:** Oh. fdjiojetij I don't want to go to school today. I want to talk to you!

**SandCoffin:** I know. I have to get ready though. As soon as I get home from school, I'll get on. Okay?

**BloodstainedBlonde:** Okay. hug Have a good day!

**SandCoffin:** hug You too.

SandCoffin signed off

**Gaara's Point of View**

I awoke to my arm being jerked violently.

"Get the fuck up. Why the hell are you starting fights at school?" I was slapped across my face.

"I.." I gasped. My father's hand was around my neck.

"See? Isn't it fantastic when you're being choked?" he threw me into my dresser, the knobs jabbing into my back roughly. I pulled my knees to my chest and held them tightly. "Balling up because you're afraid? Pathetic. I don't want to see you out of this room for the rest of the weekend." He left, slamming the door behind him. I was shaking mildly, he hadn't hurt me this much in a few weeks. I let myself fall over onto the floor and I laid there for God knows how long before I crawled into my bed.

I stayed there all weekend and I awoke to the sound of an instant message. I quickly sat up and grabbed my back. I got up a few times and saw that I had bruises from my dresser. I sighed and went to my computer to see who the hell was trying to talk to me at 6 am.

IM From BloodstainedBlonde: 6:01 am.

**BloodstainedBlonde:** Wake up sleepy!

I smiled to myself.

**SandCoffin:** 6:01 am. You've got to be kidding.

We talked for a few minutes before I had to get ready for school. I told him I would talk to him when I got home. I walked into my bathroom, did my morning routine, and got dressed. Today I went with green. I thought it made my eyes stand out more. Green fishnet, green design on my shirt, green threads on my pants and shoes. I always had to match. When I was finished, I grabbed my bag and began my walk to school. I had pulled my iPod out and began listening to Pendulum. Normally I wouldn't choose to listen to them, but I got to talk with_ him_ this morning, so I was up for it, until…

"Oi, good morning, Gaara!" Naruto was running up to me. I sighed and stopped walking.

"School's that way." I pointed, letting him know that he should be walking the way I was headed, and not heading towards me.

"I know! I just thought that maybe we could walk together?" I just shrugged. We were both going the same way, anyways, and I couldn't exactly say no… "What'cha listening to?"

"Pendulum." I almost fell over when he jumped at me, taking a headphone from my ear. "Uh…"

"I love them! They're my favorite!!" he smiled and began to sway as we walked.

"Hn."

We got to school and he saw Neji and Sasuke by a tree. I sort of felt bad for the blonde. They were his only friends, and they kept a huge secret from him. I saw Naruto tense as we walked by.

"I hate them so much!!" His crystal eyes clouded. "I should of skipped today…" I heard him vaguely. I sighed and put my iPod away as we went into our first period together. Sasuke kept trying to talk to Naruto and the blonde ignored him and talked to me instead.

"So…anyways…that's how I knew where you lived and why I got grounded for a week." He continued on about some Halloween party Itachi was going to have soon. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had never heard anyone go on about nothing and have it be somewhat interesting…other than _him._ The bell rang and he followed me to my second period, probably avoiding Sasuke. I sighed as Kiba approached us.

"Isn't that sweet. The couple walking together." He smirked.

"Shut up. We don't want any of your crap today!" Naruto half yelled, half pleaded.

"Hmph. Will you get him to put me in choke hold if I don't leave you alone?" I froze. Crap. I didn't want Naruto to know about that.

"Wha..?" Naruto looked at me confused.

"Yeah, you're boyfriend choked me Friday." He smirked again and walked off.

"Did you?" I nodded. "Gaara…"

_'Great, now he probably thinks I'm a psycho.' _I thought.

"That's great!!" he hugged me tightly.

"Naruto…let go…I can't…" I was wiggling around. "Breathe." He finally let me go.

"Sorry!" He had a blush across his face. "I'll see you later!" He ran off to his class.

* * *

Wow…Sorry this chapter sucks...

But I'll make up for it later with some sweet moments between Gaara and Naruto!! I promise!!


	9. Partners?

Yeah, hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as the last one. Again, apologies for it being bad.

* * *

**Naruto's Point of View**

My face was hot. Had I just hugged him!? Oh my God… I smiled to myself and sat in Kurenai's class. Gaara was so small. Taller than me, but small. I think if I hugged him any tighter, I would have a broken Gaara. I half smiled as I thought of Gaara snapping in two and me freaking out. I shook the thought from my head when Kurenai's voice broke through.

"Naruto, pay attention." I sighed.

"Sorry." I said quietly. She continued on about something that I could care less about. The bell rang for class transition and I practically ran towards the door. 'Cool it Naruto.' I thought 'I don't even know how he reacted to the hug!' I stopped dead in my tracks. "What if he hates me now!?" My mind was rushing. I already knew that he probably didn't want to be hugged…but I couldn't help it! He choked Kiba for crying out loud! It was just a gratitude hug, nothing more. So why was I spazzing?! I got a few odd stares as I walked into the class, nothing I'm not used to, though. Gaara walked in behind me and I blushed. "Hi." I squeaked. He just nodded and went to his seat. I followed closely behind, hoping he wasn't mad at me. My eyes kept glancing at him to see if he was.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he whispered.

"I'm not looking at you. I'm looking past you." I said, coolly, pointing at the wall that contained a bulletin board full of flyers.

"Mhm…" He went back to his work. _'Thank God…'_ I thought. That was the first time I've covered anything up that well before.

"Alright," the teacher, Shizune said, "Get into pairs and check your homework." I smiled. _'I get to work with Gaara again!' _Then I frowned. I sucked at math. Great…my stupidity will be exposed. I sighed and moved my chair to his desk and looked at his paper to my paper.

Different answers…Crap.

I heard him huff in amusement.

"Those are wrong." He said softly. _'No shit. I'm not that stupid…'_

"I know. Don't rub it in…" I lowered my eyes.

"I wasn't going to. I was actually going to help you…" he trailed off.

"Really!?" I almost jumped out of my seat to hug him, but I didn't because I didn't want to break him. "No one's offered to help me before." I smiled, sadly. He nodded and began to write down the first problem in his oh-so-neat-and-perfect handwriting. I was smiling to myself the whole time and I had to mentally slap myself a million times so I would pay attention to the math, and not him. When he was finished explaining, I felt I understood it better.

"Thank you!" He just nodded again and packed his things up. I tilted my head to the side and then looked at the clock. It was time to go, so I packed my things, too, and waited.

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

When Naruto pulled away from the quick hug he gave me, his face was a light red color. It was…cute. Wait…what? I shook my head and took a seat in my class. I sighed and sat through a lecture on some guy that was 5'2…about Naruto's height. I huffed and rested my head on my hand. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?!' I continued to attempt to pay attention until the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed for third when I heard (a/n:…Rhyming...) "What if he hates me now!?" I turned the corner to see that those words had come out of a certain blonde someone who had been occupying my thoughts for the last class period. I wondered who he was talking about. He noticed I was there and turned, squeaking a 'hi' to me as I walked past him, going to my seat.

I noticed him looking at me through the first half of class. I only knew that because I was guilty of stealing glances at him when he turned away.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I whispered, eventually.

"I'm not looking at you, I'm looking past you." He pointed, trying to act cool.

"Mhm…" I went back to work on the daily work problems until the teacher told us to get into partners. Naruto moved over to my desk. _'He probably sucks at math…' _I thought, letting a huff of breath escape my lips. "These are wrong." I stated.

"I know, don't rub it in…" He lowered his eyes.

"I wasn't going to. I was actually going to help you." Crap. I just offered him help… Now he's going to hug me… I sat and waited for a second while he said something, but the hug never came…Maybe he was afraid he was going to break me. I shrugged it off and began to write the first problem, showing him how to work it out, but I don't think that he paid any attention to the paper. I wish he'd learn this. I hated teaching something to someone that should know it, but I guess if he didn't understand it, like he said, no one offered to help him. I finished explaining and received a ' thank you' as I packed my things and waited for the lunch bell.

I walked outside and sat down in our usual spot, pulling out a notebook.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned loudly, reaching a hand out to grab it.

"No." I said, slapping his hand away. I pulled the notebook back towards myself and pulled out a pencil. Naruto watched me the whole time, chewing on a fruit-roll-up. "I like to draw…" I stated softly. I flipped through the pages. Thick outlined pictures could be seen. Scenes of death, romance, and murder filled the pages. I only drew when I was content with life; which was rare.

"They suck." I heard him say. My eyes shot up to his and they locked. "I'm kidding!!" He smiled. I shrugged it off and began to draw, not really sure why I was content with life then. Naruto kept leaning over my shoulder, watching until his chest hit my arm, making a straight line become crooked. I sighed and erased it. I turned my head to the side, expecting his face to be further than it was; our noses were a few centimeters from touching.

"Do you mind?" I said in a monotone voice as I watched his flawless tanned face turn red. I raised a non-existent eyebrow as he moved away.

"S-sorry. I d-didn't realize…"

"I know." I cut him off. We sat in silence as I finished my drawing.

"Will you draw me one sometime?" I shrugged and he nodded. The bell rang and we parted ways until 6th.

"Today," Mr. Orochimaru began, " we will be taking pictures with and of our partners." I sighed. _'Partner work again? What, does this school not believe in independent work?' _"Gaara, Naruto and Ino and Sakura, you four will work outside. The rest will stay inside the school." We were released and I followed the blonde, camera in hand.

* * *

**Naruto's Point of View**

We came to a spot where there were flowers and a lot of greenery. The Horticulture club had set this area up for lunch and what-not. Their club leader even goes as far as dressing up like a plant for school events and such… (lol Zetsu) I sighed and sat down by the deadest looking bush.

"So," I started, "how are we going to do this?" I looked up at him.

"Stay still." He snapped the photo of me.

"You could warn a person!"

"I did." He snapped one of him, with me in the background. He took a few of the trees and flowers, along with me leaning against the tree, holding a rose. Then a photo that made me turn bright red. "Come here." We stood in front of each other, nearly touching. "Don't freak out." He said calmly. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger about the length of his hand. I let out a loud gasp as he rested it against my throat. "I won't hurt you." His forehead was placed against mine, angled towards the camera more. He snapped the photo. "You look like you're about to piss yourself…Try to think of something that…" he thought for a moment, searching for the easiest way to tell me how to look, "turns you on…To simply put it." _'You do!!'_ my mind screamed. We resumed the same position and I thought of him kissing me because we were so close to it! I felt his breath near my lips. That was enough to make my face even redder. I stood there with the same look even after he moved away. I saw a flash of light and looked at him to find him smirking, which was sort of hot…

"What was that for!?" I almost yelled.

"Your face was priceless." He held the camera out to me. I blushed again.

"Delete that…That's embarrassing." My eyes looked into his green ones.

"I was planning on it. I'm not that kind of person, I told you." He walked back into the school and I followed.

(a/n: Just incase you're wondering 'Where did Sakura and Ino go?', they went somewhere else.)

We got back to class and the bell rang. Neji walked past me, our eyes met, and I couldn't help but to smile softly at him…It was just me. He returned the gesture though.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hm?" He grunted as he picked his bag up and put it across his chest.

"Are you walking again?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah. Father refuses to drive me and my sister's got something going on tonight.."

"Can we walk together? Like this morning?" I asked again. He just shrugged as we walked out of the school to the sidewalk. His hands searched his pockets, resurfacing with his iPod. He turned it on and offered me a headphone. I took it with a thank-you and we walked without speaking a word, only the music making any noise.

* * *

Originally, I had it set to stop after Gaara's point of view, but in his next point of view, something happens and it needs to be in the same chapter as the Naruto point of view… If that makes any sense…


	10. Too weird

:D Yah! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

And for the confusing comment at the end, it will become clear why I had to add Naruto's point of view at the end of chapter nine instead of making it the beginning of this one. :I hope..:

It's serious time. :makes a serious face: I think this is the chapter you guys have been waiting on.

No, it's not a lemon. Or any citrus fruit at that. :shrug: You'll see what I'm talking about.

**Gaara's Point of View**

The blonde couldn't of picked a better spot. The trees shaded most of the area we were at, making it dark-like. He sat down, looking up at me, his body held a careless look and his eyes stood out in the shade.

"Stay still." I snapped the photo. He would make a good model one day, if he didn't complain about people not warning him. I snapped a few more pictures before I got an idea. "Come here." I said gently. "Don't freak out." I pulled out my small dagger that I carry around for those 'just in case' moments. I held it against his throat and pressed my forehead against his. I tried to suppress a light blush, but I don't think he noticed because he was blushing heavily. I forced my eyes to hold an angry/lustful/sympathetic look. The flash went off and I looked at the camera. "You look like you're about to piss yourself…" I told him to think of something that turned him on, and whatever it was gave him a look that was…amazing. I half-wondered what exactly gave it to him, but I shrugged it off and assumed the position we were in a few seconds ago. I snapped the photo and the one of him standing alone.

"Delete that, it's embarrassing…" And of course, being the person I am, I did. We went back inside as the bell rang and Naruto asked me if we could walk together. I shrugged, pulling out my iPod, and offering him a headphone. We walked for a while and I glanced over at him as the song changed to see his reaction. A song that was a little masochistic came on, I'll Damage You by Razed in Black. I was surprised when Naruto got that 'turned on' look slightly. I raised an invisible eyebrow, then shrugged it off.

We arrived at his street after a few more songs.

"I can walk with you to your house…if you want." His voice broke the silence.

"Okay…" I'm not sure why I had said that, but it didn't matter, we kept walking, eventually coming to my house.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, I nodded and waved slightly, closing the front door behind me.

"You don't know who he is?! Fucking liar!" I was slapped and my head collided with the door's frame. I had nothing to say. "I'm so sick of the lies!" he shoved me into the wall and punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall to the ground, as well as a photo that was on the wall. _'I knew I shouldn't of let him walk me…what the hell was I thinking!?' _ As soon as my father left me, I gathered my things that were knocked out of my hands and went to my room. I sat on my bed and thought. _'God, I'm stupid! I forgot that he was going to be home today! Surely Naruto doesn't have some sort of effect on me…' _I sighed and touched the side of my face where it had collided with the door frame. It was going to need make-up in the morning. For now I just went to the bathroom and dabbed it with peroxide and put a band-aid on it. "Hopefully it won't draw too much attention to the blonde…" I said softly to myself. I shook my head and went to my computer, remembering that he was ungrounded and that we could talk today. Shaking the mouse, I waited as the computer slowly woke up. I signed onto AIM and saw he wasn't there_. 'I wasn't dreaming, was I?' _Just as that thought had passed, I got the IM.

:BloodstainedBlonde: Hey! smiles

:SandCoffin: Hey. smiles back

:BloodstainedBlonde: So…Gawd. How have you been?

:SandCoffin: Eh, so-so. Bored…I had no one to talk to. Where were you?

:BloodstainedBlonde: Grounded. lol

:SandCoffin: I figured as much. I'm glad you're back. hug

:BloodstainedBlonde: hug Me too.

:SandCoffin: Well, how have you been?

:BloodstainedBlonde: Ugh, did you have to ask?

:SandCoffin: nod

:BloodstainedBlonde: Well, everything was going great until my friend's brother had to tell me that my friend had been dating my other friend without telling me! And for two months! Can you believe that!? But now, I've made a new friend, I think. So everything will work out okay, I hope…

I read the text and my eyes widened.

No. Fucking. Way.

My hands shook as I typed a response.

:SandCoffin: Your friend, what's his name…

:BloodstainedBlonde: The new one's Gaara, and the others are Sasuke and Neji…Why?

I ran a still-shaky hand through my hair… How am I going to face him in person now!?

:SandCoffin: Naruto…

:BloodstainedBlonde: Yeah?...Wait…how do you know my name?

:SandCoffin: …

I hesitated. Should I tell him? Should I just sign off and think nothing of it and try to go on normally at school? How's he going to react? Questions flooded my brain as I typed in two words.

:SandCoffin: It's Gaara…

I sat for a minute with no response, then one came quickly.

:BloodstainedBlonde:…This is too weird. This is only supposed to happen on television…

:SandCoffin: I'm going…This is too much for me.

SandCoffin signed off.

I laid on my bed_. 'I knew they were similar in personality!! And BloodstainedBlonde…Naruto's blonde with red in it like blood! GOD!! I'm a fucking idiot!'_ I thought as I slapped my forehead. All I could think about was tomorrow and what will happen when I see him…

**Naruto's Point of View**

I continued to walk with the redhead in silence. A song came on that reminded me of something a masochist would listen to. I'm not masochistic or anything, but honestly, the lyrics were kind of hot…and if they were coming out of Gaara's mouth, would of made them ten-times hotter. We came to my street and stopped.

"I can walk you to your house…if you want." I offered softly, breaking the silence.

"Okay…" He said, shrugging. We continued to walk in silence, but it was nice. Having him next to me felt nice, and I still had no idea why. We got to his house and I said goodbye, receiving a wave. I was happy to be heading home now, I had something to look forward to: talking to _him. _I got home and signed on, sending a message instantly.

:BloodstainedBlonde: Hey!! smiles

:SandCoffin: Hey. smiles back

I asked how he was, he asked how I was…and that's when things got a little crazy.

:SandCoffin: Naruto?

:BloodstainedBlonde: Yeah?...wait. How do you know my name?

I sighed. Great. Every guy I talked to and liked ended up being a stalker…and this guy already knew me…

:SandCoffin: It's Gaara…

My mind and stomach flipped. Gaara? _Gaara? _Too weird! Nothing like this happens to people! Not in real life at least! I saw it in some movie with Hilary Duff…but now? To me? For real?

:SandCoffin: I'm going, this is too much for me.

He signed off. I agreed with him though. I had to talk to him though. There were questions I had. Answers that I knew I needed to give, too. I crawled into my bed, not caring that it was only 5, and fell asleep.

Morning came along and I shot up right when Iruka called me. I dressed quickly and rushed downstairs, out the front door, and to Gaara's house. I waited for about 15 minutes before he came out. When he spotted me, he reached for the doorknob, but failed when I grabbed his wrist. He turned swiftly and looked me in the eyes.

"I think we should talk about last night." I managed to say softly, just so he could hear.

"I know, not now though…It's too soon…I'm still…" he trailed off, not letting me hear the rest of the sentence. I lowered my eyes.

"Alright…" We didn't speak a word to each other all the way to school, nor did we listen to music. It was a totally silent walk. The wind blew and it caused me to shiver. The weather was getting colder as September went on. I looked at Gaara to see him wearing a jacket with safety pins and x's on it. Now that I knew Gaara was SandCoffin, I couldn't help but to try to stifle my feelings for him. I couldn't help how I felt though. I didn't care about the past… 'Maybe that's what he's worried about…' All the conversations we had had…

We got to school and went into first.

"When—" I was cut off.

"I'll let you know." He said, whispering. Our eyes met and I noticed how distant his looked. They lacked sleep and he just looked out of it, like he had been worrying about it all night. I sat and thought about what I was going to say to him when he allowed it, while looking at the back of Sasuke's head. I still was angry at him for hiding that secret from me and he knew it. I'd get over it eventually, but now I had other things to deal with.

Ahh! Finally! 2 hours! :dies:

Anyways. Things are becoming serious. Lol and at this point in my little notebook, it's 100 pages exactly! Man how those trees come in help.

:D


	11. You did what you had to

Well! I got a lot of reviews on chapter 10 in less than 12 hours after I posted it. Woo! And thank you!!

So here's chapter 11!!

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

I walked outside of my house to be greeted by the blonde that I had thought about all night. I went to turn around and go back inside when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"I think we should talk about last night." He said softly.

"I know, not now though…It's too soon…I'm still…" I trailed off. I didn't want him to know that I was shocked and scared still. He lowered his eyes, looking like he had his heart set on talking to me immediately. I couldn't of handled it though. I would of broke down, and I wasn't ready to do that in front of anyone, even Naruto. We walked in silence until I noticed him shiver, and being who he was, I wanted to give him my jacket, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I let out a sigh. It was too overwhelming!

I meet this boy on the internet almost 5 years ago, when I was 11. We talk for those 5 years about our lives, likes, dislikes, family…well, my family…and other things! Then I move to his town. Go to his school. We met without ever realizing it…And then it leads us here: walking down the sidewalk, in silence, to school. I thought about it all day and night. I didn't sleep. I just thought. Thought about every single thing we had talked about. How I had shared my deepest secrets, thoughts, emotions. Things I kept to myself until then. Did he really accept me like he had said? Even after I shed someone's blood? The questions mocked me all night long.

We arrived at school and we went into our first period.

"When—" I cut him off.

"I'll let you know." Our eyes met again as I whispered it. I watched as he sent glares at the back of Sasuke's head. At that moment, I felt a ping of anger towards the raven haired boy. How could he do that to Naruto? I wanted to punch the kid, but shoved those thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't help but to feel bad for Naruto…or feel something else for him. Now that I knew that I knew him, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. If he accepts what I've done, what will happen? If he doesn't…that would be less complicated. I slammed my head onto the desk with a 'thud' noise. I felt Naruto's eyes on me but I just shrugged the feeling off and proceeded to think of the possibilities of Naruto accepting me.

The bell rang and the persistent blonde followed me out of the class and to my second.

"Gaara…" I stopped to turn and face him, trying to hide my stress.

"What…" It came out colder than I meant for it to because he looked away quickly.

"Will you still sit with me at lunch?" I nodded and he smiled softly. "Thank you." He said softly before turning to leave. I went off to history with a small bit of hope. Maybe he didn't really care about what I had done. I sighed and took notes on something Kurenai was teaching about. I was actually becoming anxious…I wanted to see Naruto. I wanted him to ask me if we could talk again…I wanted to know if he accepted me. I ran out of the classroom just as the bell rang and got to the classroom before the hyperactive blonde. My head rested on my hand and I looked out the window. He came in and I was a little tense. I just couldn't shake the feeling I had. I was just a little afraid, still, and it's so un-like me. Why did I really care about what he thought? I felt a note slip under my hand and I unfolded it.

_Can we please talk at lunch? There's just a few things that I'd like to ask…Then I'll drop it until you're ready._

Bingo. Just what I was waiting on.

_I guess, there's something I need to ask you…_

I watched him read it and he nodded. My eyes glanced outside. _'It's going to rain…' _I thought. All it ever did was rain since I came here. Such a change from Suna… I've never seen so much rain. I watched the outside clouds approach as I tried to do my work.

"Thank you." He broke in. I nodded, unsure why though.

Lunch bell signaled and he followed me to the garden area where we took photos yesterday. It was deserted. No one was outside, I guessed from the dark grey sky. It made the conversation more private though. I sat in the grass, he sat beside me, just a few feet apart.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked back, breathlessly.

"Do you hate me? Or not want to be around me anymore now that you've met a murderer in person?" I choked the words out, lowering my eyes. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes after a few moments of silence.

"Remember when I told you that I didn't think any different of you?" I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Is that why you're shaky?" I nodded again. "Scared too, huh." I managed to say a soft 'yes'. "Because I wont' accept you?" I just nodded again. I felt him move closer to me. I wasn't sure what to expect. "Gaara…" He said softly. I felt raindrops hit my nose and head. 'Heh, I knew it.' I thought and looked at him. He moved closer to me and put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in. Out foreheads touched. "You did what you had to do…" I barely heard him, he whispered it so softly. The next thing I knew, out lips touched. Maybe it was an accident, I wasn't sure, but it was pure bliss. I knew my face was turning red when he pulled away. "I'm sorry…" He looked down. I didn't know what to do so I just stood up.

"I'll see you…in 6th…" I said, my voice shaking. I left him, sitting in the rain, glowing as if the sun was on him. I opened the door to the building, looking at him once more before I shut the door, walking to my 4th period.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I chased after Gaara to his second period. "Gaara…" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What…" he snapped. I looked away.

"Will you still sit with me at lunch?" He nodded and I smiled softly. "Thank you." I turned and walked to my second. I looked at the board. 'Periodic Table Lecture' Oh boy! A lecture!

FEH!

The teacher began to speak and all I caught was "The periodic table of elements is…"and I was asleep. The next thing I knew I was waking up to the bell. I had to run to 3rd so I wasn't late. I did have time to walk in slowly, just to see if the redhead was there. He was staring out the window. I sat down and pulled a sheet of paper out.

Can we please talk at lunch? There's just a few things I'd like to ask…Then I'll drop it until you're ready.

I watched him read it and quickly opened it when it was passed back to me.

I guess, there's something I need to ask you…

He watched me and I nodded. Out homeworks from the previous day were passed out and I had made an 80, thanks to Gaara.

"Thank you." I said, loud enough for him to hear. He nodded. A bit of time passed before lunch bell rang. He got up and I followed him to the outside garden area where we were yesterday afternoon. It was deserted, no one was outside, actually. He sat down, and I sat next to him.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?" I said breathlessly, because the question was a huge shock.

"Do you hate me? Or not want to be around me anymore now that you've met a murderer?" He lowered his eyes and I thought a moment.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_:BloodstainedBlonde: So, tell me, what's the worst thing you've done?_

_:SandCoffin: You really want to know, don't you?_

_:BloodstainedBlonde: Yes! I told you what I did!_

_:SandCoffin: Alright, alright._

_There was a pause._

_:SandCoffin: I killed my uncle…_

_:BloodstainedBlonde: …Really? Why?_

_:SandCoffin: I was living with him…no one else would care for me, but he offered. My mom had died when I was born, and everyone blamed me, my uncle said that it wasn't my fault my mother was too weak to live through childbirth. He said he loved me…and I believed him. He cared for me, and one day, I guess he just snapped. He told me to come into the kitchen, he had a surprise for me. The surprise was a butcher's knife… I ran into his room that he told me to stay out of, the room with guns…I grabbed the closest one to me and shot him…three times. He died right in front of me…After that, I received counseling and I was forced to move back in with my siblings and father…Heh, it was exactly a year before I started talking to you…_

_:BloodstainedBlonde: I…wow._

_:SandCoffin: Heh, do you think I'm a bad person now? Like everyone else?_

_:BloodstainedBlonde: No! You did what you had to do. That doesn't change anything between us, believe it._

_:SandCoffin: You're the first one I've told that accepted it. Thank you._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Remember when I told you that I didn't think any different of you?" I said softly a few minutes later. He eyes met mine and he nodded. "Is that why you're shaky?" He nodded. "Scared too, huh."

"Yeah.." he said hoarsely.

"Because I won't accept you?" He nodded once again. I moved closer to him, just to comfort the redhead. "Gaara…" I noticed rain began to fall, I didn't care though. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, placing our foreheads together. "You did what you had to do." I whispered barely audible. I brought my lips to his for all of three seconds before I realized I was kissing him! I pulled away. "I'm sorry…" His cheeks were light red and he stood up.

"I'll see you…in 6th." He left. I wanted to follow, but I couldn't . I sat with my head in my hands as I let the rain soak through my clothes. I head the bell ring, ending lunch, and I got up, walking slowly inside.

* * *

Alright! :D Hope you enjoyed the kissin'. Lol it wasn't much…but hey, it was action, right? xD


	12. Nameless lol

Woo! So many reviews! Thanks guys!

Sorry about not updating sooner, I haven't been in the mood to type, and I haven't been in the mood to write. I think I squeezed enough imagination juice out for this, though.

Enjoy what there is though, I promise I'll work my butt off for the next chapter! (Or try to.)

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

I ran into Sasuke on my way into the locker room.

"Sorry…" I muttered out.

"Woah, you're soaked." I hadn't even realized how wet I was until I looked at Sasuke and saw my clothes print on his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I went to my gym locker and changed into the right clothes, hanging up my soaked ones, hoping they would be somewhat dry when I cam back to get them.

"Hey Gaara?" I turned my head to Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"How's Naruto? I haven't talked to him since…well, you know." He changed his shirt. "He hasn't answered my calls or IM's." He sighed.

"He's fine, I guess." I decided against telling him about what happened not even a half hour ago. "He's outside still, or at least he was when I left him."

"He'll get sick." I sighed. I know that, and I didn't think about it. I wondered silently if he got back inside before he actually got cold, if he did get sick, it would be my fault for not bringing him back inside…

I re-played our brief kiss all the way into 6th. It made me feel so good, and relaxed. I shook my head. I didn't ask for that. I wasn't prepared to deal with this emotionally. I saw Naruto walk in, still damp, his head hung low. I wanted to know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask. If I did, it wouldn't be normal for me. I watched him take his seat. He sat with a blank expression…that is, until Neji walked over. I decided it was best to ignore the conversation, being as it probably was none of my concern. I paid my full attention to a loose piece of plastic on the table in front of me. It seemed to be keeping my mind on the right track, until a certain blonde interrupted.

"Gaara?" I didn't look at him, but I made a small movement to let him know I was listening. "I…" he paused. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry, again." He was apologizing, again? Did he regret kissing me that much? I shook my head.

"Don't. It was just an accident, right?" Part of me was hoping he'd say 'No, I meant it,' and the other was screaming, 'SAY NO.'

"Right, a total mistake." I sighed. So he didn't mean to… _Whatever, it's not like I liked it anyway… _He laid his head down while I thought things over.

I came to a conclusion: we could be friends. It wouldn't hurt, and Temari would get off my back about making some friends. I could stay out…I'm pretty sure father would let me, I wouldn't be around him…Maybe a friendship wouldn't be a bad thing.

School was dismissed and I walked outside. The rain had stopped, thankfully, I was already wet enough. I felt Naruto's presence behind me and stopped.

"Naruto, I don't hate you." I don't know why I felt like I had to say those words, it just felt right at the moment.

"I…thank you." He said softly. I gestured for him to come next to me, offering him a headphone. He smiled.

"So, we can be friends?" He asked.

"Yes." Was my one word answer. We walked until we got to his street. "Maybe you can come over sometime?" I nodded.

"If father will let me…" I sighed.

"Yeah, well…I'll see you tomorrow then?" I nodded again as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bye Gaara!" I held back a blush and waved good-bye.

I walked along the sidewalk until I reached my house. No one was home again. I raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Hm…" I unlocked the door and went inside, meeting with the darkness in the living room. For the living room, that was pretty unusual. I opened the curtains that covered the huge window and turned to the couch. Kankuro was on it asleep. '_Shit!' _I thought and shut the curtains before heading to my room.

My eyes widened when I opened the door to my room. It was a complete mess. Papers and drawings were scattered everywhere, my clothes were thrown out of my drawers, my computer was turned on and files were opened. The files that contained everything that I had written about in journal entries, mostly about the boy I had been talking to and things that we discussed. I sighed. This wasn't good. I went downstairs and looked at Kankuro. "Hey." I kicked his foot.

"What." He snapped.

"Did you go through my room?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No, your room creeps me out. It's too clean and reminds me of some insane person's room." I rolled my eyes at his statement. He was one to talk, he's got puppets all over his room. He reminds me of that lady that used puppets to kill.

"Well, whatever. Have you been home all day?" He shook his head.

"No, after fourth, I got tired and came home." I shook my head.

"Okay…" I walked back up to my room and began to organize the sheets of paper that littered my floor. Things could have been worse though. My drawings could have been ripped to shreds. I spent what seemed like forever before I was done sorting and organizing them. My door slammed open with a 'bang'.

"What is that blonde boy to you?" My father spat out. I looked up at him from my position on the floor. Before I could answer, I was pulled up by my arm. "Well?"

"He's just a friend," I said, "that's all."

"Who the hell would want you as a friend?!" He yelled, bringing a hand back to hit me. I shut my eyes.

"Dad! I'm home!" Temari called from downstairs.

"You're lucky. If she didn't come home…Your ass would be mine. The things I found on your computer…Disgusting." His grip tightened on my arm.

"Dad, let him go." Temari whispered. My father glanced back at her, letting my arm go roughly. My sister just gave me an apologetic look. I held my arm and sighed. "I…" She started, but I shut my door. I didn't need to hear her apology, it wasn't her fault. I took a seat at my computer, looking at the files dad had opened. My journals…They said how much I hated living with him, how I had fallen in love with someone, and that someone being a boy…I deleted everything I had saved that could get me into even more trouble before shutting the computer down and going to take a shower.

**Naruto's Point of View**

We got to my street and I turned to him, "Maybe you can come over sometime." He nodded.

"Yeah…if my father will let me." He sighed.

"Yeah…" I paused. His father, I would have to do something about him. I remember what he has done to Gaara. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nodded again. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Bye Gaara!" He waved at me and began to walk towards his house. I sighed to myself. _'Good, he knows that I don't hate him, and I know he doesn't hate me for what happened today.'_ Today. I blushed. I had kissed him, out of comfort…right? "Right." I said to myself. I continued to walk home, hoping Iruka was there . I turned into my driveway and saw another car. "Hmm…" I raised an eyebrow and went inside the house.

Silence…Which was odd. I decided that he could be out back with his friend, having a smoke. I shrugged and went upstairs and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ah, Kakashi…harder!"

Woah. Woah. Woah.

Kakashi!? My teacher!? I dropped my bags and my eye twitched.

"EWWWWWW!!" I yelled.

"Shit, Naruto's home!" I heard Iruka whisper.

"He can wait, I'm almost done." I ran into my room with those words, slamming the door and turning up my music so I wouldn't have to hear them finish. It was already bad knowing that your guardian was in bed with your teacher, I didn't need to hear the finishing. I laughed. Sasuke would love this.

Sasuke.

"Hey." I said out loud, to myself over the music, "now that Gaara and I are okay, maybe I should start trying to talk to him again…" My door opened, showing Iruka pointing at the radio, telling me to turn it down.

"Hehe." He smiled. "Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting you to be home yet." I rolled my eyes.

"You could of put a sign on the front door that said 'Stay outside, Naruto, there's sexin' going on.'" I heard Kakashi chuckle as he slid in behind Iruka.

"Yo, Naruto." He smiled.

"Uh…yo?" I couldn't help but to say that because he was standing there, shirtless, without his mask. He was hott.

"Stop gawking at him. I know he's gorgeous." Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, well…"I stood up. "When did this little 'relationship' happen?" I air quoted with my fingers.

"Remember that on parent-teacher conference?" I nodded." Well, he asked me if I knew about your friends being gay, and what I thought about it…and well, you get it." I nodded again at him.

"Oh wow, a month! Way to be a role-model." I smiled. "Make sure you use protection!" I brushed past the two, going downstairs. "Iruka, I'm hungry."

"I was going to order take-out."

"Ramen!" I smiled.

"Ichiraku, again?"

"Duh! They're the best?"

"They are good." Kakashi smiled.

We sat at the table and ate once the food was delivered.

"So," Iruka began, "how's that one boy, Gaara was it?" My face turned red and I swallowed my food with a gulp.

"He's…good, and stuff." I smiled. "I'll have to tell you something later though." He mouthed a silent 'oh' and raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi and Iruka talked about things that normal old people talk about: weather, food, booze, the next time they can get together for sex—well, almost normal. Once the conversation got to the sex part, I put the rest of the ramen in the fridge and went back to my room. I shut the door and saw a picture Sasuke had drawn for me back in middle school when we had just become friends. It was stick figures of Neji, Sasuke, and I, holding hands, with the letters BFF scribbled on top of it. I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"I should call him…" And in seconds, I did.

"Naruto! Are you okay!? I'm sorry! I've been trying to call you for days!"

"Sasuke."

"I heard about you and Gaara. I'm happy, but unsure. I mean do you really know him well enough to—"

"Sasuke!!" I yelled into the phone.

"—be your, yeah?"

"Shut up!!" I heard him swallow.

"Sorry…" I laughed. His face was probably hilarious.

"It's fine…Look, I'm sorry about being an ass. About you and Neji, I guess I was just upset that you guys didn't tell me!"

"Naruto, it's fine. We shouldn't of kept it from you. I should of listened to Neji when he said we should tell you."

"It's over now though, let's just forget about it." I smiled.

"Alright, but I'm still sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." I laid on my bed. "We've got a lot of things to talk about." I blushed at the sound of my voice. So girly.

"Yeah, I know we do."

* * *

Yep.

That's that. Lol Hopefully, next time it won't take me a million years to update! I know how it is when you're like 'GRRR UPDATE!!' It happens to me all the time. lol


	13. Poptart!

I am so sorry that I havn't updated in forever. Summer came along, dad was always home. School's been in for almost two months and homework has had me slammed. I've finally got some extra time, although I may loose an hour of sleep to type this, but...All the reviews I got for chapter 12, thank you and here's what you've been waiting for!

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

I finished some of my homework and laid back on my bed lazily. There was a knock on my door. "Yeah, come in."

"Dad's gone. I made some food. Come and eat?" Temari's voice asked softly. I got up with a simple 'okay' and went down to grab some food. I got back to my room and looked at the plate: chichen, noodles, and some carrots. Honestly, I wasn't really hungry. After finding that dad had gone through my things, I wasn't in the mood for anything really. I sat a napkin over the plate and set it on my desk, then laid on my bed.

"I can't believe it..." I said softly to myself. "I've known him for years..." I let these thoughs carry me into a restless sleep.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. "Since when does this thing go off?" I reached over to turn the annoying buzzer off and I felt a note.

_Had to leave early. Dad's asleep. I set the clock because he won't wake you. -Temari_

Atleast she bothered to leave me a note. I threw on some clothes and finished my morning routine, with the additon of bringing the plate of food down from lastnight. I threw it in the trash, hoping my father wouldn't see it.

"Wasting food? Psh, you're so ungrateful." My father hissed. He reeked of alcohol from the night before. I was expecting him to be asleep still, but things never happen like I want them.

"I wasn't hungry." I whispered regretting it when he punched me in the face, hitting my nose. I lowered my eyes and went to put a hand over my nose when a stinging sensation struck my face. I looked at him, his eyes held hate. He turned and left, muttering about me being an ungrateful waste of air. I sighed, standing up. I knew my nose was injured pretty bad, but not bad enough to take a trip to the hospital. My feet carried me up the stairs and to the bathroom to find my medical supplies for when things like this happened.

I winced as I put a bandaid over my nose. "Naruto's going to ask..." I shook my head, grabbing my bag, and heading out the door. I walked slowly towards Naruto's street, he was late. I checked my phone and heard him coming.

"Good morning, Gaa-- What happend to your nose!" His voice went from loud and cheerful to soft with worry. My eyes glanced away, hoping he wouldn't keep pressing questions. "Did your..." I went to say something, but I stopped and nodded. "You still havn't told anyone?"

"No." I dropped my head.

"But..." I heard him sigh as I shook my head.

"Just leave it." I still held my eyes on the ground when I felt a soft pressure against my nose. I looked at the blonde in the eyes and blushed softly. "I thought we agreed that we were just going to be friends." I whispered.

"I know," he smiled, " I just couldn't help it, sorry."

"It's fine." We began to walk the short walk to school, and of course, he began a conversation.

"So on Friday, do you think you can come to my house and spend the night?"

"Spend the night?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah! Havn't you ever slept over at someone's house before?" I shook my head.

"Father never let me when I was younger. Then again, I had no one's house to go to anyway." I heard him gasp. He probably forgot that I was alone all my childhood.

"I would of asked you to come over..."

"I know.." I said softly.

When we neared the school, his stomach began to growl.

"Arggh. Shut up!" He was looking at his stomach.

"Did you not eat this morning?" He looked at me, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"I kinda forgot. I was up late talking to Sasuke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided to be the grown-up and call and apoligise for being an ass." He said, his stomach growling after his statement.

"You should eat something."

"I forgot my money, too." He bit his lip.

"I'll buy you something...if you want." His eyes lit up.

"Really! You don't have to you know."

"I offered, didn't I?" I walked off to a snack machine and waited for him to tell me what he wanted to eat. "It should hold you over until lunch." He decided on a pop-tart, which he insisted on sharing with me.

"Thank you, Gaara." He smiled and followed me into our classroom.

**Naruto's Point of View**

Sasuke and I talked until one in the morning. I was so tired when Iruka woke me.

"Naruto, you'll be late if you don't get up now. Don't you want to walk with Gaara?" Gaara. That name alone made me jump out of bed and into the shower.

"Bye Iruka!" I called, running out the door to meet up with the redhead. I walked up to him. "Good morning Gaa--What happened to your nose!?" My heart stopped. He was hurt! What had happened? Who had done it! I thought for a second. "Did your..." I couldn't finish. He was going to say something, but nodded instead. "You still havn't told anyone yet?" I asked softly.

"No." He lowered his head.

"But.." I sighed.

"Just leave it." And I did, but I leaned in and kissed his nose with a feather-light kiss so it wouldn't hurt. I swear he blushed.

"I thought we agreed that we were just going to be friends."

"I know," I smiled, " I just couldn't help it, sorry." We began our walk to school and I had a brilliant idea! I was going to ask him to come over this Friday night. "So...This Friday night, do you want to come to my house and spend the night?"

"Spend the night?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah! Havn't you ever slept over at someone's house before?" I asked, alomost shocked.

"Father never let me when I was younger. Then again, I had no one's house to go to anyway." I gasped. I almost forgot that he was who he was.

"I would of asked you to come over..." I said gently.

"I know.." He said softly.

We finally arrived to school and I was regretting that call to Sasuke lastnight because I was hungry!! "Arggh. Shut up!" I was looking at my stomach, telling it to hush. I, of course, got a few weird looks as we entered the building.

"Did you not eat this morning?"

I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

"I kinda forgot. I was up late talking to Sasuke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided to be the grown-up and call and apoligise for being an ass." I said, my stomach growling again.

"You should eat something." I smiled to myself. He cares about me.

"I forgot my money, too." I bit my lip.

"I'll buy you something...if you want." I wanted something to eat, but I really didn't want to take his money.

"Really! You don't have to you know."

"I offered, didn't I?" I followed Gaara to the snack machine."It should hold you over until lunch." I decided on a pop-tart.

"Take one." I thrusted a peice at Gaara.

"No, I don't--"

"Take it. You sound hungry, too." I poked him in the stomach. He waved my hand away, taking the food I offered. "Thank you, Gaara!" I said as we walked into our classroom.

We took our seats and Sasuke came in.

"Morning Naruto."

"Hi Sasuke." I smiled at my raven friend.

"Morning Gaara." Sasuke looked at the redhead to get a wave in response.

"Did you tell Neji?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to apologise again.

"Yeah. He's glad. He was feeling so bad." The bell rang for the students to get to class, and kids poured into the room.

"There they are."

"The two that kissed?"

"Yeah. Such freaks."

I looked at Gaara, who didn't seem bothered by the comments. I, on the otherhand, was hurt. Why did people care what other people did! It's our life, not theirs. I thought about later in the day...Kiba. He's the only one that would physically do anything to harm either of us, and there's no doubt he'll start shit.

"Sorry I'm late...I got, er, distracted on my way!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. I looked at him and knew better. He stayed the night with Iruka and I know that they didn't sleep until after I did. I shook my head and began my work on the board. I just couldn't wait for lunch! I'd finally be able to sit with Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. I smiled. I was glad that I had some friends like these.

* * *

Oh. My. God. I am so tired. My eyes got all afjhgag (I don't even know..) It's only 11, but I'm used to going to sleep at 10ish. Stupid highschool. Having to get up all early. .

Hopefully I'll write more next time. I'm just too tired...and there isn't even enough for the next chapter...I'M A SLACKER!! Oh well.


	14. Another nameless

Yay. New chapter!  
Sorry it's been a bit, but school. And no motivation.  
I don't even know anymore.  
I have not given up though!

And I have my own computer now! So...no more of those awkward dad conversations.

Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View**

First period went on pretty slow. Naruto talked to Sasuke about something they were having a conversation about the night before. I generally paid attention to my lessons until the bell rang for lunch.  
"Hey Sasuke! Hey Neji!" The blonde smiled at his two friends.  
"Hey Naruto, Gaara." Sasuke nodded my way and I returned with a quick wave of the hand. Neji waved at us, sitting down. "So, I figured while we're here, we can talk about yesterday..." I sighed, Naruto sighed.  
"Why?" Naruto asked, resting his head on his hand.  
"You know why." He shook his head.  
"Gaara and I already cleared it up! It was an accident." His voice softened on the word 'accident'. I took in a sharp breath and nodded. Neji and Sasuke exchanged small glances that were unnoticed by Naruto.  
"You two know it was an accident, but other people don't." Sasuke turned and looked at the students that were staring at us. He smiled fakely and waved, causing them to turn around.  
"I'll tell them it was an accident!" Naruto said, loudly. I sighed yet again.  
"Like they'll believe you, Naruto." Neji said.  
"Even if they don't, at least I tried"  
"You might just get beat up...First it was because you were friends with gay people, but now..." Sasuke paused and shook his head, "it'll be because they'll think the rumors about you being gay will be true"  
"They are true, Sasuke." Neji said.  
"Yeah, but we don't want to cause his death by confirming it. People in this school are brutal." Naruto nodded. I raised a non-existant eyebrow.  
"Why don't they beat you two up?" I asked, softly.  
"Because," Sasuke started, "we fought back"  
"Naruto doesn't want to get involved with fights and such...so he does nothing. He won't let us do anything either...But then again, we're never around to see anything happen to him. Kiba is the only one that beats up on him, though." Neji said.  
I looked at Naruto. Our eyes met, and I had a urge to hug him, or comfort him when his eyes lowered.  
"Speaking of..." Sasuke looked past Naruto.  
"Sup ladies?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Neji ignored him, and Naruto tensed. "I heard about you two kissing yesterday." Kiba said, looking past Naruto to me. "Fucking sick." I glared. He stood up, whispering something into Naruto's ear, and leaving. Neither of the other two noticed.  
"Some people." Neji said quietly.  
"I know. He's probably jealous that he didn't kiss you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and Naruto smiled back, shaking his head. I thought about Kiba kissing Naruto and I shook the feeling off, fast. I didn't like seeing that happen.

The bell rang and everyone poured out of the lunchroom, dreading the last half of the day.

Naruto's Point of View

Sasuke and Neji sat across from where Gaara and I were seated. We were in the lunch room due to the rain.  
"So, I figured, while we're here, we'd talk about what happened yesterday." Sasuke said. I heard Gaara sigh and then I sighed along with him.  
"Why?" I said, resting my head on my hand. I really didn't want to talk about it.  
"You know why." I nodded. I did, but I hated dealing with things that people didn't understand:Like being a guy and kissing another guy. Why did it matter?  
"Gaara and I already cleared it up! It was an accident!" My voice faltered slightly.  
"You two know it was an accident, but other people don't"  
"I'll tell them it was an accident!" It came out louder than I had planned, so a few glares from teachers were given to me.

Eventually our conversation got to why I'm always beaten up. It was true. I hated being involved in fights and I hated hurting people...so I just sat back and took the punches...They never got too bad anyways. I looked at Gaara, our eyes met and I lowered mine. I shot a glare next to me when Kiba sat down.  
"Sup ladies." I tensed. "I heard about you two kissing yesterday." He looked at Gaara. "Fucking sick." Kiba leaned in, "You should watch your back." I locked eyes with Gaara for a second and the bell rang for our next period.

I couldn't wait for 6th to come. I wanted to tell Gaara what Kiba had said, just because he was the only one to notice.  
"Gaara"  
"Yeah"  
"He said that I need to watch my back, but it was in a soft, concerned tone." He raised an invisible brow. "I dunno." I sighed. We sat in silence, neither of us bothering us to touch the computer.  
"Naruto?" I jumped. Did Gaara just say my name? He's never started any kind of conversation with me before... "Yeah?" I held my breath.  
"Um.. My sister texted me, she's going to drive me home." He paused. Why would he tell me that? "Do you want a ride home?" I raised both of my eyebrows.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"Yeah. Since Kiba said that you needed to watch your back...." I hugged him. He tensed, but I just had to. He cares! And he smells good. I could of gotten lost in his scent until he pushed on my shoulders gently.  
"Thank you, Gaara." He nodded.  
"Plus, it's raining.. and it's a bit too far to walk in a thunderstorm"  
"Yeah." I smiled.

"Ahem." Orochimaru let the class know to shut up and listen to him. "I'm going to hand back the assignments from last week." He paused infront of Gaara and I. "I need to see you two after class." My eyes widened. I couldn't tell if he was keeping us because of something bad or good. I sighed, sunk in my chair, and tapped on the desktop. I kept looking at Gaara out of the corner of my eye to see if he had any emotion on his face. Of course, he didn't. I watched his eyes dart across the screen infront of him. He had such a beautiful eye colour. I sighed again.  
"Naruto." I turn my head to the voice.  
"Yeah, Neji"  
"You've been sighing ever since Orochimaru told you to see him." I turned fully to him.  
"I know." I scratched my head. "I want to know if we're in trouble or not"  
"Why would you be in trouble?" My friend asked me softly, his pupil-less eyes staring at me.  
"I had a weapon." Gaara joined the conversation, half looking at us. I raised my eyebrows.  
"When?" I asked stupidly.  
"In the pictures we took." He said calmly, closing his eyes. "He probably just wants to know who's it is." Neji nodded and continued with his own work.

Finally the bell rang and both Gaara and I wairly walked to Orochimaru's office.  
"Have a seat." He said in a snake-like mannor. We sat and glanced at each other. Orochimaru laid the pictures out infront of us. "These..." He paused to look us both in the eye, "They're amazing." Gaara's posture shifted to a straighter position and my jaw dropped.  
"Amazing?" I smiled.  
"Yes." He thumbed through an extra copy of them. "You both could model, but Gaara...Your skills with the camrea are amazing"  
The redhead nodded.  
"I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to enter them into the art show." He dug out a flyer from his top drawer. "Of course, there needs to be an explination of this photo." He said holding up the picture of Gaara and I with the dagger. "You'll-" "Can we just not enter that one?" Gaara spoke up.  
"Why wouldn't you want to, child"  
"Father issues." His eyes fell to the ground. I had a feeling that it had more of a reason.  
"Oh..May I keep it then"  
Gaara nodded.  
"Can I have a copy of it"  
"Sure, Naruto." Orochimaru handed me the photo. I smiled. It really did look amazing. The greens were so green..and the flower colour in the background...I continued to smile. I couldn't wait to show Iruka and couldn't help but to feel bad that Gaara couldn't go home and show anyone the photo.  
"Naruto?" I looked up into those amazing eyes of his.  
"Hm"  
"Let's go." I stood and followed him outside to wait for his sister.

* * *

Bah. Anyone think it's been long enough since my last update?  
Well. Hopefully I will get motivated. I have enough for 2 chapters at the most. I need to write more. This semester is really easy so I should have time to write lots! reeeeviewwwww


End file.
